It's A Bird Thing
by e1nav57
Summary: Aurora had always known. It was plain for everyone to see. Well, everyone but them. MaleficentxDiaval through another's eyes. Slight AuroraxPhilip


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maleficent

* * *

**It's a Bird Thing**

* * *

She knew, though she did not know how. She supposed it was because her life was so fundamentally attached to it. She would still be lying in a bed of withered blankets and foam if not for love.

And she knew they were in love, long before they even suspected it.

Aurora had always admired her godmother for her wisdom. Whenever she felt troubled, be it because of the pressures of running a kingdom, or even of matters of the heart, she knew she could always count on Maleficent's words.

But sometimes, well, sometimes she suspected that Maleficent's all knowing eyes were blind to nothing but her—and a certain raven's—heart.

* * *

"Diaval found another ring in the castle yesterday," she told Aurora as her long, slender fingers wove through her golden hair. Aurora often went to her to have her hair braided; it was one of her favourite pastimes, having her godmother weave her blonde locks. They were seated by the foot of Maleficent's tree, or at least, that was what she called it. "You need to ask around if anyone lost theirs," she clipped Aurora's hair in place. "He sometimes claims he's found lost items but I'm afraid their excellents condition tells me otherwise."

Aurora turned around to face her godmother, and she smiled when Maleficent appraised her handiwork.

"I don't understand why he keeps doing it," Maleficent continued, as they settled to sit on the grass, under the shade of the leaves. "He knows I have no need for jewelry, but each time I tell him that, he frowns," she frowned as well. Aurora turned her head to watch Maleficent's brows furrowing together. She was thinking deeply. "Do you think it's a raven thing?" she asked.

Aurora giggled. "I have read a book about them," she thought back to the black leather bound book lying in one of the shelves by her bedchamber. She had always been curious about ravens; she had been partially raised by one, after all.

"And?" Maleficent asked.

She smiled at her godmother. She so rarely showed interest about anything. "Well, they do take shiny things..."

"I knew it," her eyes twinkled, she was obviously please she had guessed right.

"But I think they keep the objects for their own," she continued, earning a quick look from her godmother.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I mean..." Aurora thought for a moment. "If Diaval were a raven, he wouldn't have given the rings to other ravens."

Maleficent pursed her lips. She was thinking again. "So... it didn't make sense for him to have given me those rings."

"Not at all," Aurora controlled the urge to roll her eyes.

"But Philip gave you a ring," Maleficent noted.

Aurora hoped her godmother would not take notice of the sudden heat in her face. He had given her a ring, and with it a promise. "Yes," she said, hoping Maleficent would finally see the connection.

"Then—,"

There was a loud caw in the distant east. Aurora lifted her gaze to see the magnificent black bird descending from the sky. Maleficent wove her hand lazily and Diaval staggered to stand, his hair and clothes disarray, but with a broad grin in his face. "Princess!" he called out, and Aurora noticed the slight downturn of her godmother's lips. "May have a word?" he called out.

"Alone?" Maleficent asked, and Diaval's eyes finally met hers. This time, she did not bother to hide the frown on her face.

"Yes, Mistress," Diaval answered again, before nodding to Aurora.

"But..." Maleficent floundered as Aurora stepped forward to her friend. "What are you hiding from me?" she asked, her voice strong, but Aurora could see the hurt in her eyes.

She turned back to give Maleficent a kiss in her cheek. "I'm asking for boy advice, Godmother," she whispered, and it seemed to convince Maleficent. She shook her head disapprovingly but finally sat back down, calmly watching the flowing water.

"I found what you spoke of," Diaval grinned at her, when they were both out of earshot.

Aurora looked at the green pendant he held in his hands, it hung by a thin silver cord that dangled off his palm and onto the floor. "It is beautiful," she exclaimed.

"The blacksmith you told me about was very talented," he smiled. "Do you think she will like it?" he asked, and for the first time, she saw uncertainty grace his face.

"She will love it," Aurora smiled at him, hoping he would calm down, because she knew there was no need for him to worry.

* * *

She knew eavesdropping was wrong, she had been taught that when she was at the castle. But curiosity was something she had not yet controlled. She peered through the leaves as he held out the necklace to Maleficent. She was scolding him, but Aurora did not miss the smile that threatened to blossom on her face. Nor did she miss the numerous rings that filled her godmother's hands. Aurora smiled, happy that Diaval bought her a necklace this time. There might not have been anymore space for another ring.

Aurora turned away just as the raven stood behind the fairy, carefully holding up her hair to lock the necklace into place. She could still see clearly the triumphant look in Diaval's face, and the reddish hue that filled Maleficent's face.

Even if her godmother hadn't realized it yet, Aurora knew. She had always known.

**END**

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by my first prompt in **Soar. **These two should be made canon.

What did you think guys? I would appreciate to death if you left a review.

Hugs,

Vee


End file.
